


Lovers?

by OfficialAverageBiscuit



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Because we know how Shion gets, Blow Jobs, Demeaning, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom Nezumi, Service Top, Smut, True Love, Yandere, despite the tags this is really consensual and fluffy, go nezumi tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialAverageBiscuit/pseuds/OfficialAverageBiscuit
Summary: He was home, at last, and at last they could touch.





	Lovers?

It started at night, with the weight of words that couldn't be said in flustered “I missed you"s and “it's been so long"s. Where out of muscle memory, they had climbed in bed together, like nothing had changed over the past five years. Like Nezumi had never gone anywhere.

 

Under those wide eyed smiles and Shion, bursting with questions over dinner and bouncing his leg under the dining room table, there lingered not only the expected melancholy, but something uncomfortable and unnamed that stuck in their throats.

 

“It's… been a long time,” Nezumi murmured. Shion realized he'd been clutching the sheets and attempted to relax.

 

“Yeah,” he gave. They'd already said that. They'd said it'd been too long. Shion had cried and kissed him and they'd hugged and eaten dinner and Karan was told between Shion’s sobs and Nezumi’s light, fond laughter. There was no malice, although Shion expected some and Nezumi certainly expected much more. They hadn't changed, and Shion forgave him.

 

It seemed an obligation, to speak, when that unnamed thing lingered. The sheets felt heavy and Shion was too focused on his breathing, trying not to breathe too hard and causing just that in the process. He shifted his feet and Nezumi swallowed visibly, the air sodden and expectant. Nezumi debated resorting to the couch, but he couldn't find an excuse and he was already where he was.

 

Nezumi sucked in a breath, reaching for Shion’s hair and softly petting it, studying his face to soak in his features, to memorize it all over again.

 

“Hey, Nezumi-" Shion blurted, and Nezumi almost moved his hand away, but he simply raised his eyebrows with a somewhat groggy lidding to his eyes.

 

Shion opened his mouth and closed it again, unsure. He thought he had it. Something they couldn't say, couldn't name, yet were dancing around.

 

“I…” Shion breathed, moving his hand to Nezumi’s and pulling it away from his hair. Their fingers interlocked without grandeur. Natural. Meant to be. The home of Nezumi’s fingers was more treasured, the warmth was more treasured, than any spark and flame of infatuation. He'd trade passion and butterflies for this comfort any day.

 

“I thought you would have cut your hair.”

 

Nezumi laughed, barky and abrasive, yet air light and high. The mocking, cold laugh of a criminal and thespian, but with warmth seeping into it's notes Shion now could see as all his. Nezumi didn't laugh like that for anyone else. He tilted his head and his laugh was degrading and indignant by nature, but that undercurrent of happiness, that fond song was just for him. Shion tripped over what he wanted to say just thinking about it.

 

Nezumi grinned. “I thought you would have changed that teenager’s mop too, Your Majesty. And what excuse do you have for staying unkempt?” he murmured, and it was a little too low, a little too husky, and it made Shion tense and blush.

 

“I've always had my hair like this, so I can't imagine having it different,” Shion explained. Nezumi pointedly glanced to his scar, ever bright and snaking across his face, to note his awareness of the deeper meaning. “Besides….” Shion began, but he chewed at his lip.

 

“Besides….?” Nezumi egged, just like Shion knew he would. “Nevermind" was a futile answer.

 

Shion traced the lines of Nezumi’s palm, using it to look away. “I thought you liked it this way.”

 

Nezumi frowned and tutted, but he smiled. “I do. What if I never came back, though? You'd be an old man with that hair?”

 

“I knew you'd come back.” Shion argued pointedly, and Nezumi sighed but didn't rebuttal.

 

They ran out of words for a moment, out of a stall to ignore the weight at their throats, and they were back to nervously staring at each other, content yet anxious, home yet uncomfortable.

 

Shion brushed his leg against Nezumi’s and closed his eyes.

 

“Hey, Shion,” Nezumi murmured, and Shion reluctantly opened his eyes.

 

“What… what are we? What are we doing? Are we....?” 

 

Shion closed his eyes again, frowning. “I don't know. I don't think it matters.”

 

Nezumi let out a soft sound of discontentment at that, but he didn't pursue it.

 

Shion pursed his lips. He'd gotten the last word, but something about that little sound Nezumi made ate at him. He cracked open his eyes again, and Nezumi was still looking at him.

 

“Why?” Shion breathed, almost afraid of the reply.

 

Nezumi smiled, a little patronizing, a little exasperated. “You know I can't say it.”

 

Shion chuckled in his throat. Nezumi probably wouldn't say he loved him for years, maybe never directly. “Yeah. It's the kind of person you are. But I know. Me too.”

 

Nezumi’s face twitched and he seemed to go through an inner monologue to keep his expression collected. Shion gently frowned.

 

“I…” Nezumi began, and caught himself, then tried again. “Sorry, it's just… we aren't… are we friends, to you?”

 

Shion blinked quickly, feeling heat creep across his neck. “Ah, no, I… I feel more than that, Nezumi, I didn't mean to…!”

 

“Then, Shion… please don't leave me. Please don't betray me. It took a lot for me to come back here.”

 

Nezumi’s voice shook as he said it, and his gaze was on Shion’s shoulders instead of his eyes. Shion felt tears bite and threaten his nose.

 

“I made a promise, you know. You just won't take it seriously.” Shion insisted, lifting his leg so their calves were crossed, inching a bit closer to Nezumi. “I'm serious,” he assured, “you're safe here.”

 

Nezumi smiled and tilted his head, gently kissing Shion’s forehead.

 

“Thank you, Shion.”

 

They sunk into their pillows a bit, more relaxed. Shion’s eyes fluttered. He had had a long day, and was more worn and tired than sleepy. It was nice to be by Nezumi.

 

“Hey, Your Majesty,” Nezumi smiled.

 

“Mhm?” Shion murmured back.

 

Nezumi contemplated what he was going to say next for a moment, eyes rolling to the side as he collected his thoughts. It's something Shion loved.

 

“Hm… what would I have to do to get you to call us lovers?”

 

Shion smacked his lips in some matronly horror, and Nezumi received a blunt reminder that Shion was raised by and most influenced by his mother.

 

_ Ko-i-bi-to?  _ Shion mouthed the word, shocked and burning up.

 

“Yes,” Nezumi smiled darkly, rolling up onto his elbows and then on top of Shion. “Lovers. Doesn't that have a lovely ring to it? Something to chew on, something tangible. Something worth changing your way of life for, something worth coming back to. A lover.”

 

Shion trembled a bit, eyes wide and mortified. “W… what do you mean? L-lovers… I-”

 

Nezumi blinked heavily, dark lashes accentuating his face in the flickering moonlight. It suited him, even when he was mocking Shion, just as it suited him years before, when they were children.

 

“Hey, Shion. Let me touch you? Like lovers?”

 

Shion tensed at Nezumi’s words, eyes wide. Nezumi blinked and frowned, watching as Shion's cheeks bristled with heat and his mouth dried.

 

“Um,” Shion murmured, “I-”

 

“Is that okay?” Nezumi asked, softer than Shion'd ever heard him.

 

“It's….” Shion breathed, words sticking to his throat. “It's not not okay. That sounds okay.”

 

Nezumi rolled his eyes. “Terrible. Absolutely terrible. Speak properly, Shion.”

 

Shion tensed further, hands clenched at his sides. “Double negatives are functional, if not very aesthetically pleasing. You're the one leaving out being verbs.”

 

“I'm the linguist here,” Nezumi sighed, shifting his hips a bit to lean over Shion properly. “I thought biology was your thing.”

 

Shion didn't reply, didn't bother explaining away any linguistic education that didn't apply to what he said. He couldn't if he wanted to, not when Nezumi slowly sat up and ran his hands over Shion's shoulders. Nezumi's eyes lidded with a darkness Shion hadn't seen, his lips suddenly something erotic and something to avert his eyes from in shame.

 

“Hey, Shion,” Nezumi said, all softness again, “Are you sure this is alright? You look frightened.”

 

“Yes,” Shion murmured, watching with wide eyes as Nezumi's hands moved along his chest and stomach, dipping teasingly below covers but never past his naval. “Yes uh, it's just I don't-”

 

Nezumi suddenly leaned forward, hands catching on Shion's waist.

 

“Oh?” he smiled, fire burning behind gray eyes. “His Majesty, hero of Number 6, still doesn't know anything about sex?”

 

Shion pursed his lips, quickly cutting his gaze. Nezumi regained his attention with a curt and quick movement, grabbing his jaw firmly and turning his attention back, forcing Shion to drown in the heat behind Nezumi's eyes.

 

“So if this is okay, and you don't know anything, you'll let me do as I please?” Nezumi breathed, a smile quirking at the edge of his lips. Shion felt the shudder leave him, and Nezumi's tease of a smile turned into blatant amusement.

 

“Just don't torture me,” Shion mumbled, half joking. Nezumi laughed.

 

“That shouldn't be too hard. I intend to make you feel good, after all, not make you cry... the first time. Someday, though.”

 

Shion didn't have a chance to rebuttal, because then Nezumi was kissing him again, hot and blunt, all passion. Nezumi hadn't kissed him like this before. Shion felt his knees weaken and his ears heat up, feeling Nezumi suck on his tongue and gently bite his bottom lip. He slowly began grinding against Nezumi, soft moans escaping him as Nezumi mapped his mouth, hands canvassing his sides.

 

They stopped at his hips, forcing them down, and Shion had to blink away cloudiness from his vision and stop himself from letting out a whine of disappointment. He chewed his cheek instead.

 

“I don't want you to end up cumming like this,” Nezumi breathed, and his voice was like silk, now, and Shion was drowning in it. He felt himself burn, cheeks flushing.

 

“I won't prematurely cum,” Shion defended quietly, clearing his throat. “I haven't had proper sex, but I'm not a teenager anymore.”

 

“No, Shion,” Nezumi sighed, rolling his eyes. Shion watched as he peeled away the covers and removed his own shirt. “I want you inside me.”

 

Shion blinked, spluttering in flustered confusion, but Nezumi didn't give him time to form any coherent thought, moving to leave wet, open mouthed kisses along Shion's neck and collarbone.

 

“Don't even try to worry about me, idiot. I only want to pleasure you. You wouldn't be able to do anything, anyways.” Nezumi sighed, licking a stripe across Shion's neck before softly biting down. Shion's hips bucked, but Nezumi pulled himself onto his knees, far away from friction.

 

“Why are you being mean to me?” Shion whimpered, hands finding their way to Nezumi's back, but Nezumi only chuckled in reply, kissing his way down Shion's chest (Nezumi noted with soft disappointment his nipples weren't a weak point), along his stomach, and to the band of his pajamas. Shion whimpered, fidgeting as Nezumi sucked on his skin as he slowly drew circles on Shion's hips.

 

“Hey, Shion….” he began, sultry, eyes fluttering up to Shion's. “Can you cum twice in a row? I want to be sure in case.”

 

Shion shuddered, tilting his head up to avoid his eyes. “Probably, I don't know,” he whispered. “I don't see why not, why?”

 

“I want to taste it.”

 

Shion nearly jerked onto his elbows, coughing on his own saliva and probably Nezumi's too. “You can't just say things like that!” he protested, but Nezumi only chuckled, hooking his fingers around Shion's pajamas and tugging them down. He deftly pulled them over Shion's legs and kicked them away, leaving him to mouth at Shion's boxers. Shion whined and Nezumi laughed.

 

He closed his eyes, tucking his hair behind his ear as he sucked on Shion through his shorts, causing a satisfying, sharp gasp. Shion's breathing kicked up and Nezumi laughed, looking up at him with lidded eyes.

 

“You're real cute, Your Majesty. Don't have a panic attack. It'll make this a lot less fun.”

 

Shion frowned, but couldn't stay angry long. Nezumi pulled down Shion's underwear, making a soft noise Shion couldn't analyze and really didn't want to at what he found.

 

Shion slowly peered down as Nezumi softly trailed his tongue along Shion's tip, tracing the glans and the underside before closing his lips around it. Shion’s head kicked back as he let out a soft, high moan, Nezumi chuckling in return. He let go with a gentle wet noise, leaning on his elbow to admire Shion with fondness.

 

“You seemed so together when I got here,” Nezumi smiled. “It's good to know I can still make fun of you for something.”

 

“Bully me too much and I'll learn something,” Shion muttered, and Nezumi laughed.

 

“That's true!” he admitted. “Hopefully soon.”

 

Nezumi cut Shion off again, flattening his tongue on the underside of Shion's cock and dragging a stripe across it. He let out a small moan and Shion’s hips twitched, his hands moving against the sheets.

 

“You can put your hands in my hair,” Nezumi whispered, winking before closing his eyes again and agonizingly slowly bobbing his head down onto Shion.

 

Shion groaned, fingers twitching. He kind of wanted to, but less now that Nezumi had mentioned it. Nezumi trailed his own fingers up Shion's thigh, settling to tease his balls. Shion's knees kicked up at the movement and his hands moved to Nezumi's hair, who chuckled as a reward. Shion moaned, tears beading at the corners of his eyes as Nezumi relaxed his throat and closed his lips around the base.

 

“It feels good….” Shion whimpered, almost in pain, and Nezumi hummed, causing a sharp cry and a sudden jerk of Shion's hips. Nezumi moved his free hand to palm at his own erection, moaning around Shion as he began to bob his head, pleased with the now unrestrained mewls that left Shion.

 

“Nezumi…. It's too much, I'm-”

 

Nezumi quickly pulled his mouth away, sitting up and away. Shion blinked the spots away from his vision, sucking in a breath at the sight of Nezumi.

 

His eyes were blown and his face was flushed, lips red and wet with spit and precum. His fingers shook a little.

 

“Close?” he murmured, voice just a kiss raw. It drove Shion crazy. “Help me, then.”

 

Shion started to ask what he meant, but pieced it together pretty quickly when Nezumi began stripping the rest of his clothes.

 

“Wait, Nezumi, isn't this unsafe without lubricant?”

 

Nezumi looked up to him, frowning. “This isn't my first rodeo, Your Majesty, despite what you were probably hoping. I'm not fragile. What I've done will be enough.”

 

“S-still!” Shion insisted, “Isn't there something we could do? Maybe this should wait, Nezumi, I-”

 

“Pass!” Nezumi suddenly called, and Shion frowned in confusion, suddenly feeling ashamed.

 

“P… pass?”

 

“You pass! Of course I have lube, idiot, I was testing you. I'm me, you think I don't have lube and a lockpick at all times?”

 

Shion stared, gaping. He felt himself rapidly growing flaccid.

 

“What's wrong with you?”

 

“You know me well enough to know I don't care about my own safety,” Nezumi explained. “If you didn't argue, you wouldn't be ready.”

 

Shion stared.

 

“What's wrong with you?!” he asked again.

 

Nezumi rolled his eyes, pushing Shion back onto the bed. “Don't worry about it, pretty boy. Just relax and be good and take my present.”

 

Shion’s throat felt coated with arousal and he wondered emptily how he'd been turned off and on so easily. He really was putty in Nezumi's hands. He didn't think he minded.

 

Nezumi got up quickly, not even leaving Shion enough time to feel awkward before he was back and uncapping a bottle while sitting on Shion's chest.

 

“Would you like to open me or watch?” Nezumi smirked.

 

Shion swallowed hard. He didn't think he could even consider the first option. “W-watch, please.”

 

Nezumi nodded once, graceful enough to kick off his own underwear without getting up. Shion stared, enthralled and mortified. Nezumi's chest rose and fell heavily, his cock bobbing and his lips rosy and swollen.

 

“This is nice,” Shion muttered, and Nezumi laughed, rolling his eyes. He held his hands on Shion's thighs as he scooted a bit, opening his legs.

 

“Oh, this is nice,” Shion repeated, as Nezumi warmed a bit of lube with his fingers.

 

“You better know I won't spoil you like this all the time,” Nezumi snapped playfully, but Shion only mumbled a vague acknowledgement, lost. Nezumi shook his head and slowly pressed a finger into himself.

 

Shion felt the dryness hit his mouth like a train, watching as Nezumi frowned in concentration and his lips parted into a soft “o” as he worked himself open. Shion slowly raised his hand to Nezumi's thigh, stroking it gently as he watched.

 

“Well aren't you the gentleman, Your Majesty,”

 

“W- but, we're both guys….” Shion's gaze flickered down for just a moment, and Nezumi reveled in it and his reddened cheeks.

 

“That's not what I meant.”

 

“Oh,” Shion muttered, feeling infantilized. It was just like old times, and it made him simultaneously frustrated and nostalgic.

 

“Do you like it when I make you feel ignorant? Does the stinging frustration of being cornered and demeaned feel nice, after all those long hours as a politician? Must be hard, being the smart, diplomatic Shion everyone goes to for answers. You've always been that way, too. Responsible.  Brilliant. Do you like it when I know things you don't?” Nezumi smirked, and Shion tensed.

 

“N-no!” He defended sharply, but the words swam in his head, “Why would you say that?”

 

Nezumi didn't say anything, he just curled his lips into an amused grin as he lifted his hips away from Shion's, dancing his fingers across Shion's erection.

 

“It seems that isn't the whole truth.”

 

Shion's eyes widened and he averted his gaze, a pout forming despite himself. Nezumi took the opportunity to lean forward to Shion's ear.

 

“Your Majesty, could it be you're a natural born perverted slut?”

 

Shion didn't reply to that, only stared with wide, horrified eyes. Nezumi's smile darkened. “I like that. Shion, if we're to be lovers, we should make love, right?”

 

“I- I don't know anything about that kind of thing!” Shion rebutted, shifting his hips under Nezumi. Nezumi hummed in his throat, interlocking his fingers with Shion's.

 

“No, you don't. Don't you want to?”

 

Shion pursed his lips, breathing picking up.

 

“I won't if you don't. I won't be angry, either. But if you do, I'll make you say it.” Nezumi explained.

 

Shion tilted his face away.

 

“I… want to know.” Shion breathed.

 

“Huh?” Nezumi smiled. “What's that?”

 

“I want to learn that kind of thing. F-from you.”

 

“Whatever 'kind of thing’ do you mean, Your Majesty?”

 

Shion sighed and frowned, shutting his eyes from Nezumi's blindingly erotic gaze. “Please teach me how to have sex, Nezumi. So we can be lovers.”

 

Nezumi laughed softly. “Wow, Shion, you really are corny.”

 

Shion didn't reply, blinking in shock and then frowning a bit.

 

Nezumi lifted himself up, taking Shion by the jaw to make him look at him.

 

“Hey, sorry. I…. That was a bit far. You know that I-”

 

Shion swallowed hard and Nezumi took in a shaky breath.

 

“Don't say it if you hate it.” Shion interrupted. “Don't say it just because it seems like you should.” Nezumi nodded once, gently pulling Shion in by the nape. Shion fumbled forward, accepting a soft languid kiss gratefully.

 

"I love you too," Shion whispered. Nezumi blushed, clicking his tongue.

 

"You say things with no concern. Anyways, here. I'll show you."

 

Nezumi pulled Shion's hips forward who made a soft yelp of shock. "And now…." He smiled, words darkening. "You put it in."

 

"Me?" Shion blurted. Nezumi sighed.

 

"Yes, you, Your Highness."

 

Shion bit his lip, carefully moving to align the two of them. Nezumi sighed and relaxed, slowly wrapping his arms around Shion.

 

"Worry about feeling good, alright?" Nezumi murmured.

 

"Okay," Shion whispered back, latching his lips to Nezumi's collarbone as he pushed in, ever slow, ever gentle.

 

"Shi...on…" Nezumi breathed. "You're… thicker than I expected, you know?"

 

Shion retracted, face flush. "I…"

 

"You're not allowed to talk during this. Start moving."

 

"Are you su-"

 

"-Start moving."

 

Shion pulled his hips back sharply, getting a cry of surprise from Nezumi. He startled in reply, but Nezumi brought a hand up to Shion's hair, petting it as he himself breathed slowly and deliberately. Shion blinked, biting his lip, and moved forward slowly, groaning in pleasure. Nezumi let out a soft sigh through his nose, grabbing onto Shion's neck as he began slowly thrusting.

 

"Shion… Shion…." Nezumi breathed, his words a weak, trembling song. "Shion, faster, harder please-"

 

Shion moved his hands to hold Nezumi's hips, lips parted and eyebrows furrowed in concentration and pleasure. He gave a harder thrust, earning a moan from Nezumi.

 

"Shion!" Nezumi cried desperately as he returned to his languid, soft pace. Shion only replied by grasping Nezumi's cock and slowly pumping him, earning a frustrated pleasured groan. Nezumi threw his head back, hissing in anger.

 

"Damn you, Shion, you stupidly patient square. Fuck me!"

 

"You didn't say to fuck you," Shion finally spoke, eyes devoid of mercy. "You said to make love."

 

Nezumi bit his lip, tears brimming. "Please, let me cum. Fuck me, please, please…."

 

"I can only pick one of those requests, Nezumi, dear." Shion murmured into his ear, and Nezumi shivered. Shion grabbed Nezumi's hips with both hands again, earning a cut off grunt of irritation, but then pulled Nezumi forward onto his cock, thrusting against Nezumi's weak spot.

 

"Shion!" Nezumi cried, but Shion was no longer listening to him, picking up into a merciless pace. Nezumi lay limp and moaning Shion's name desperately as Shion fucked into him.

 

"Shion, Shion, I'm gonna cum, I'm- I can't, don't-"

 

Shion grabbed Nezumi's cock, and Nezumi let out a strangled cry.

 

"Me too. Beg." Shion demanded, and Nezumi instinctively flinched, a cold fire of pleasure running down his spine as Shion looked at him expectantly, still fucking him languidly.

 

"Please let me cum," Nezumi whined weakly, eyes wide.

 

Shion smiled, leaning in to give Nezumi a kiss and quickly pumping him until he came, convulsing softly and moaning into Shion's mouth. With Nezumi's legs locked around him, it wasn't much longer before Shion came.

 

As they bathed in the afterglow, still locked together, Nezumi realized something. "That was… ridiculously, unfairly good… who taught you that?" He breathed, eyes blown.

 

"Hm?" Shion smiled brightly. "No one. I just went for it."

 

Nezumi narrowed his eyes, jaw agape. "No. No way."

 

"Human psychology is my forte, Nezumi. Of course you'd want to be forced to beg. Sorry about that, by the way."

 

Nezumi snorted, bursting into laughter. "How terrible!" He wheezed, "how fucking unfair! You can't say that, oh my…. Wow, Your Majesty."

 

"So, are we lovers, now?" Shion asked, eyes wide.

 

Nezumi blinked and snaked his arms around Shion, pulling him in for another kiss. "Yes. I love you, Shion."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All I ask is to please comment in return, not only in spite of if you didn't like it, but especially if so. Constructive criticism is drank like juice in this house.


End file.
